1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a shaking device for filter plates of a filter press, which is used to separate filter plates in batches to remove filter cakes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Filter presses are regarded as the main filtration equipment in the solid-liquid separation industry. To complete a filter cycle, liquid-solid slurries are first filtered to leave the filter cakes in the filter chambers formed by the filter plates, and then the automatic shifting device operates to separate the filter plates to remove the filter cakes. In the prior art, a filter press has a large filtration area and a plurality of filter plates, and thus it takes a long time to separate the filter plates individually. To improve the production efficiency, a method for removal of the filter cakes has been developed by separating the filter plates in batches.
However, the foregoing method still has disadvantages. In the filtration industry, because different filter cakes contains different components, some contain microparticles and some are adhesive, they cannot automatically fall off after the filter plates are separated in batches. If the removal work is conducted manually, it inevitably leads to low efficiency, slow removal speed, and high labor intensity. Meanwhile, the filter cloth is likely to be damaged. All of these increases the production costs and decreases the filter efficiency, which in turn affects the production. Consequently, difficulties arise when the filter cakes are removed by separating the filter plates in batches.